The Daily Prophet Saga
by Arthurs Merlin
Summary: The Future of the Prophet was hanging by a thread and then they hired Ginny Weasley...
1. Working into the Night

The Daily Prophet 

Authors Snippet: Ever wondered what goes on at the Prophet? In a time full of confusion, with Skeeter gone, there's a chance for a new reporter to rise up from the fallen ashes of disgrace that is the Daily Prophet.

Disclaimer: Harry and company don't belong tome as much as I would like to own them, well I don't. Now if I'm caught typing this, well the results for all involved, mainly me will be dyer as I'm in ICT key skills. I hope you enjoy! 

Please review! For every review I get between today and tomorrow I will donate ten pence to Children in Need! All reviews convert to money for children in need of serious help. Please, for every review I will donate money to children in need

Go to bbc.co.uk for more information and follow the links.

**Claimer: James Trent, Rae Tyler, Rose Summers-Potter and anyone you don't recognise!**

Ginny had worked nearly all day trying to finish the article, with a final glance at her watch she laid her quill back in the ink pot and proceeded to proof-read, or as best she could, before she was interrupted. 

'Guess who?' the voice said, covering her eyes.

'Do you realise by covering my eyes you are stopping me from completing my work, therefore postponing our date even further,' Ginny explained sternly, before being swung around to face the speaker.

'How'd you know it was me?' James asked sadly

'Do I know anyone else, apart from you, on my section?'

'True,' James said thoughtfully 'so, please tell me you've finished the article now, please?' he pouted like a puppy dog and Ginny had an incredible urge to continue working just to wind him up. 

'I've finished,' Ginny sighed, then collecting the article up she added 'I just have to proof-'

'Oh no you won't' James said playfully picking her up in the air and twirling her around.

'James no' Ginny shrieked 'put me down! I get air sick!'

'Yes please do, Trent, it would do my ears a favour,' Zack Smith said from the other side of the office, he was preparing to go home too by the looks of it and James placed Ginny back on firm ground. Ginny felt embarrassed, Zack was her boss and she felt ashamed for letting herself get carried away in front of him, especially with James. 

'Lock up you two, I have to be home soon. I have an interview with the Minister to get to in less than half an hour,' Zack told them and headed for the elevator, James switched the lights out and Ginny set the WAS (Wexarding alarm system). 

'Zack,' Ginny questioned once they were all in the lift 'could I have the next interview with the minister?'

'You,' Zack snorted 'he barely has time for me let alone you,'

'Yes but,' Ginny went onto explain, a bit of a grin on her face 'you didn't date the minister for three years,' 

'He's married!' Zack out cried,

'Well duh,' James scoffed 'Ginny went out with him before he married Rose, Smith,'

'Well this is my floo network, I will consider you Miss Weasley, on the grounds of your next article which I expect tomorrow morning,' and with that Zack Smith jumped out into his floo portal level. 

'Oh great,' she sighed 'James,' she said turning to her boyfriend but James beat her to it. 

'I understand, work first, well this'll be my level,' James sighed, he kissed Ginny on the cheek before jumping from the lift onto his fire floor.

Ginny was left to walk home alone that evening, work did come first, and she was lucky to have a boyfriend who understood that. As she made her way from the building and down to the tube (she much preferred muggle transport) she hoped upon hope that Viktor wasn't at home tonight as she wanted the apartment to herself. Viktor had come to England about 5 years ago after Hermione's graduation and he couldn't find a place to stay; Ginny welcomed him into her apartment as Hermione had recently moved out to marry Ron. When Viktor had first turned up Hermione had made it quite clear to him that she was getting married to Ron and not him, ever since then Viktor had been living in Ginny's spare bedroom. 

Her ride home was uneventful (AS: There's lots of stuff I could write here, but I will not bore you with the intricacies of our underground tube station) and seemed to pass by quite quick, well as quick as any London tube on a Thursday evening at five o'clock can. 

When Ginny arrived home through her front door a great aroma of spices and herbs greeted her, Viktor must've ordered takeaway, or tried to make chips the muggle way, thought Ginny as the mingled smells filtered around her. Ginny was mildly surprised to find that Viktor was actually in the kitchen in the first place, he had managed to cook a meal for himself, Ginny was impressed. Ever since his arrival in England, which was a considerable long tim ago, Viktor had managed to avoid muggle cooking as best he could. 

'How many times have I told you?' Ginny laughed 'to see the doctor when you start behaving erratically,'

'Very Vunny,' Viktor said, he still hadn't lost his accent, thought Ginny 'I am having a muddle friend over for dinner, Hermyonee von't return my calls,' 

'Wonder why?' Ginny said dryly, Viktor glared at her. 

'I am not doing any harm, I just vant to speak vith her,' he said moodily, pouring Ginny s glass of wine 'anyvay, I thought you vere on a date tonight, with dickhead,'

'He's not a dickhead,' Ginny said heatedly, Viktor had always strongly disapproved of James Trent, ever since he insulted the Bulgarian quidditch team when they had first met. 'I have to finish a report,' she added

'Ginny, he still things us losing to Vileand was very Vunny, he insults my muther,' Viktor said grumpily, Ginny laughed.

'Viktor, the only reason he insulted your mother was because you insulted him!' there was a knock at the door, which put an end to Ginny and Viktors conversation. 

'Melanie, come in,' Viktor had opened the door to a beautiful brown haired girl, who looked no older than sixteen, she looked incredibly like Hermione, Ginny noticed. 

'Excuse me Viktor,' Ginny coughed, hiding a laugh 'I think I've just come down with a sickness, I'll be in my room if you need me,' they pulled faces at each other before Ginny left the lounge to her bedroom.


	2. Last Innings for Ron

The Daily Prophet Saga

Chapter 2

Authors Snippet: 40p raised, adding that to the money raised at College- £15.65 Yay! Every little helps! Thank you for all your reviews thanks so much!!

Synopsis: Ron stars in this one!! Ginny meets her old flame-is James becoming jealous??

Disclaimer: Ginny and company belong to JkR as much as I would love to own them, I don't, so please don't sue me WB!

Claimer: James Trent, Rae Tyler, Rose Summers-Potter and anyone else you don't recognise.

DOM: Department of Mysteries 

Chapter 2: Lost Innings 

Ginny had eventually managed to settle herself down to some serious work, she had proof read several times before she realised that the heading was misspelled in places. Ginny let her head fall onto her desk in exhaustion, she just couldn't concentrate, with a look at her watch she glanced to her bedroom door. All she could hear were giggles of a young girl and Viktor's heavy voice. Fully exasperated Ginny began to repair the headline with her wand, thinking she would change the layout of her article she set to work. 

It wasn't till half past ten that Ginny finally stopped working, as she lay her quill down on her desk her mother who looked very worried contacted her. By this time Viktor was asleep, or Ginny thought he was, but was contradicted when he refused to let Ginny fly of to St Mungos alone in the middle of the night.  

'Thank you, Viktor,' Ginny said reassuringly, and with a small squeeze of his hand they left for St Mungos immediately in the darkness of the clouded London night. 

Ginny raced up the steps of the underground station and Viktor had to stop several times as he became exhausted after several paces at a time, she was that fast. 

'Ron Weasley, where is he?' Ginny demanded, slightly out of breath as she talked to the Welcome Witch behind the desk at St Mungos, Viktor had collapsed on one of the waiting room chairs. 

'Does he need help, ma'am?' the young witch asked nervously, looking around Ginny at Viktor, Ginny looked back to Viktor and added hurriedly 'yes, yes hes fine, Ron Weasley?'

'Third Floor,' the witch said quickly, and Ginny was gone, leaving Viktor in the waiting room. 

'Ron, Ron are you alright, oh how is he?' Ginny said this all very fast as she rushed to her brothers bedside, Mrs Weasley was sat behind Ginny and pulled her out of the room slowly. 

'Mum, I have to see him, is he alright?' Ginny questioned her mother in panic, her mother smiled faintly.

'No dear, your brother, he was-'

'We're here, what bloody bastard beat the little pipsqueak up?' Fred declared, George peered pensively around the hospital curtain and shook his head violently to Fred. Fred stopped talking and peered into Ron's room, he looked back to his mother and younger sister, and he began apologising endlessly.  

'When-'

'Where-'

'What bloody bastar-'

'FRED! Language!' Mrs Weasley scolded

'Can we see him?' a new voice had joined the conversation, but the speaker was obstructed by seven or eight other wizards, clad in purple robes.

Ginny rolled her eyes, she wanted to see Harry, not the eight members of the DOM as Harry Potter made his was out from between his thickly clad bodyguards over to the Weasley family. 

'Surprised you made it, thought you'd be busy with 'international' affairs,' Ginny said slightly disgusted, but Harry smiled apologetically.

'Left half way through, can we see him?' Harry urged, ignoring the look on Ginnys face.

'Not yet, Harry dear,' Mrs Weasley smiled weakly 'he's still sleeping, best not disturb him,'

Ginny became rather accustomed to the white washed walls, sounds of curtains being drawn back and numerous patients yelling and screaming they'd seen Elvis in the toilet. Viktor had know joined them and was just as worried about Ron as Ginny, though when Hermione turned up half way through the night he made an excuse and left the ward for fresh air. 

'I couldn't get a plane back, the apparation squad told me it was too dangerous to travel by wizard air and, oh Gin, how is he?' Hermione said all this quickly, but Ginny understood how she felt and led Hermione into Ron's room where Harry (alone for once) and Mrs Weasley were sat. They were taking it in turns to look over Ron, but Ginny had refused to go home. 

'He suffered badly, the other players, there here too,' Mrs Weasley sniffed 'Bentley, Illingworth, Grayson-died on impact,'

'And the others? What about Carl Dawson, Jonnie Law? Dennis Canard? Richard Chorlton?' Hermione urged Mrs Weasley, Mrs Weasley then went onto explain the circumstances surrounding the fateful aeroplane crash, since there were so many players, they wanted to all be together during their time as a team at the World Cup, they played together, lived together and it seemed some had died together. 

'What have the Healers said?' Hermione asked tentively. Harry, not wanting to intrude on his best friends grief, left the room quietly, whilst Mrs Weasley went onto explain about the horrific events of the night. 

'He'll be fine you know,' Harry said, Ginny was startled as she spun round in her waiting room chair.

'Oh, Harry, its just you, I thought it might be Viktor,' she sighed, placing her empty coffee cup in the bin. 'so, do you think'll he'll make it?' 

'I'm sure,' Harry smiled, reassuring her, he sat down beside her and looked around the waiting room. 

'Where've your bodyguards gone?' Ginny asked, her tone quite waspish, Harry noticed.

'I never wanted that you know,' Harry said, his anger rising 'I didn't want to be the Minister, look,'

'Harry,' Ginny interrupted him, looking up at him 'today I thought about you, and for the first time I didn't hate you, all I thought about was seeing you again and I don't know why. So, lets, for Rons sake, not argue,'

'All right,' Harry sighed, rubbing his fingers through his hair he said 'how does a muggle aeroplane get shot down? How?'

'I think you know that answer,' Ginny said softly 'his name begins with…'

'I know!' Harry interrupted her, then with a look towards her he added 'sorry, I just get heated up about it still,' 

'You should go home, Viktor'll be worried sick, I'll get back upstairs, help Hermione out.'  

'I need to stay, he's my brother, Harry, I'm surprised you haven't gone home,' Ginny explained earnestly.

'He's my best friend and nearly, very nearly, my brother-in-law,' he whispered so quietly that only Ginny could hear. 

'I think I will get home, goodnight Harry and flame me if there is any change,' Ginny said loudly, putting an end to their conversation as she left the building. 

Authors Snippet: Please Read and Review!!! We raised 40 pence, not as great as I hoped, it was given in at my college along with other money raised from participating authors on other websites. Also a Writers Corner Club in Alkrington have donated money raised from their market t Children in Need. Thank you for all the Reviewers!!! You helped a child somewhere!!! Thank you so much!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry and the gang

Claimer: Rae Tyler, James Trent, England International Quidditch players, Rose Summers-Potter and anyone else I own.


End file.
